Brain-machine interface (BMI) systems convert neural signals from motor regions of the brain into control signals to guide prosthetic devices. The ultimate goal of BMIs is to improve the quality of life for people with paralysis by providing direct neural control of prosthetic arms or computer cursors. While considerable research over the past 15 years has led to compelling BMI demonstrations, there remain several challenges to achieving clinically viable BMI systems. In this invention, we focus on the challenge of increasing BMI performance and robustness.